


Those Who Get Burned

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: Another drabble request on tumblrFenris/Hawke35: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”





	Those Who Get Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Asked by anon, I'm sorry

It was their first fight. How and why it started did’t matter the couple was hurting, and neither was willing to admit they were in the wrong. It was a fight of both their own pride and smaller arguments that had never really been solved. It was the small flame of anger that turned into a forest fire, destroying everything beautiful in its path. Life after a fire flourishes and flowers, growing to heights not possible before the flame. 

But first, things must be burned.

“The fact that you said it says enough about the matter, Fenris.” Hawke snapped, anger masking the hurt in her eyes. “Can you at least act like you know how this makes me feel?” 

Fenris glared at her in return. “I have already told you I didn’t mean what I said. Can’t you just accept that so we can move on? There’s no point in keeping up this needless argument.” He scoffed, leaning against the door frame to Hawke’s bedroom. 

Hawke almost laughed. “No point? Tell me Fenris, why is this argument so pointless? You won’t even apologize so obviously that’s how you really feel. Say, if there’s no point to this, is there a point to anything we’ve had together? Anything at all?” 

“You’re jumping to conclusions, Hawke. Stop putting words in my mouth. I’m not apologizing because there’s nothing to apologize for.” Fenris huffed. “You need to stop blowing this out of proportion. 

From there the arguing and yelling continued to get worse, from both parties. They yelled about old hurts, new wounds, and age old disagreements. Needless to say, it was harsh and unfair for either of them to bring up the things they did. Finally, Hawke had enough. 

“Take the Amell crest off” Hawke said, her voice low and hoarse from yelling. 

Fenris looked at her in disbelief. “What” he questioned, hoping he had misheard his lover. 

Hawke narrowed her eyes at Fenris, speaking again. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” It pained her to say it, but at the moment, she felt she had no choice. “Don’t wear the crest of my family if you don’t even love me.” 

“I never said I didn’t love you…” Fenris spoke, his voice sounding as broken as he felt. “Hawke please.” 

In return, Hawke said nothing, only holding out her hand expectantly. She was met with the cold metal of the crest, and the slam of a door.

**Author's Note:**

> I take Dragon Age requests at shirmpheavenn0w.tumblr.com
> 
> Normally this would have been sexy, but honestly whats FenHawke without angst


End file.
